


Pause Simulation

by BuddhistBabe



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Dreamatorium, Dreamatorium sex, F/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Simulated Sex, actual sex, jeff!abed, pretty much the only straight otp i've got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddhistBabe/pseuds/BuddhistBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abed thinks what Annie wants most of all is Jeff, but the program he plays for her in the Dreamatorium turns out to be less appealing than reality.</p><p>This features Jeff!Abed heavily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pause Simulation

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if this lives up to mine, or anyone else’s, expectations, but it was worth a shot. 
> 
> ONWARD TO DREAMATORIUM SEXY TIMES!

 

“Render environment: Greendale study room. Play program: Annie/Jeff.” Abed turned to Annie, hand still on the control panel, so not yet in character, “Do you want to build up to it, or should I fast-forward to the good part.”

“Well, you wrote the program. You decide.” Annie laughed nervously, eyes wide with fear and excitement.

“Fast-forward program, 10 minutes in. Remove Jeff’s shirt.” Abed told the room, then stepped away from the wall and into character.

“Annie…” Jeff!Abed said huskily, taking her up in his arms.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” Annie squeaked, not sure if she was talking to Jeff or Abed.

“You mean you can’t believe you didn’t manage to talk yourself out of it.” Jeff!Abed replied, and kissed her.

Annie didn’t resist. She closed her eyes and let her imagination take over. Jeff and Abed were approximately the same height, so the angle was right. He kissed her with confidence and, if it were possible, with kind of Jeff-like bravado. Jeff!Abed pulled back for a moment, brushed her hair out of her face with his hand, staring deep into her eyes.

“I don’t know what took us this long.” Jeff!Abed said with a cocky chuckle, “But by God the wait was well worth it.”

“Let’s not wait any longer!” Annie declared, running her hands across what she pretended were Jeff’s abs.

“As Mi’Lady wishes.” Jeff!Abed said, swooping her up into another kiss.

The endearment that only Jeff used broke the gap between reality and fantasy for Annie, and suddenly she was completely in it. She allowed the lust she felt for Jeff to consume her and pump through into the kiss. She had never used so much tongue.

Jeff!Abed certainly wasn’t complaining. He openly invited Annie’s wandering tongue into his mouth, and when the urge struck him, he flicked his own against the upper pallet of her mouth. This made Annie moan, and Jeff!Abed smirk against her lips.

“I’m going to make love to you Annie.” Jeff!Abed told her as he broke the kiss, “Tell me I can make love to you.”

“Okay!” Annie said, voice high pitched and perhaps a little frightened, “Wait. Pause simulation.”

Abed didn’t move from where he held her in his arms, Jeff’s expression frozen on his face.

“Abed?” Annie asked.

“I’m paused.” He explained.

“Oh, um…”

“Is something wrong?”

“No, just, um.” Annie winced a little, “Are we actually going to…’make love’ or will it be completely…simulated.”

Abed looked at her for a few moments, deep in contemplation.

“I think because we’ve already established that Jeff’s partial nudity is simulated, then all further nudity should be as well.” he concluded confidently.

“Okay, that makes sense.” Annie said, relieved, “Um…Resume program.”

Jeff!Abed moved to kiss Annie and she readily met him halfway.

“Let’s make love, Jeff.” Annie said in her fairytale voice.

Jeff!Abed let out a sound of victory, and with little fanfare, lifted her up to carry her princess-style. Annie wrapped her arms around Jeff!Abed’s neck and swooned appropriately. He brought her over to another section of the room.

“I’m going to lay you on the table.” Abed’s voice informed her.

“You’re going to drop me?!” Annie asked, eyes wide and face skeptical.

“I would never drop you, Annie.” Jeff!Abed said.

Jeff!Abed managed a spectacular feat with a strategic move in which he pretended to set her down on a table about waist high, but instead put her down gently on the floor. Annie was relieved. Jeff!Abed clamored on top of her, as though her were climbing up on to the table. As soon as his body covered her’s they were kissing again. Annie neither knew nor cared about the dimensions of the study room table, she was focused completely on their kiss, so it was up to Abed block their movements accordingly.

Annie bent one knee up, so that Jeff!Abed could settle between her legs. She didn’t know if she was imagining it, or if the real Abed was actually hard against her thigh, but the idea excited her. A real, hard, hot penis was rubbing against her in lusty movements. Maybe she should have thought of a sexier word, like cock or dick or…member or something. She kind of liked ‘prick’. His hard ‘prick’ against her.

Jeff!Abed had moved from her lips and was kissing her neck. Annie was convulsing in pleasure, in a way she had always thought books lied about. It seemed impossible that it could feel so good just for him to use his mouth on her neck.

Jeff!Abed grinned, and pushed off of her for a moment. Leaning back on his heels, still within the dimensions of the study room table, he mimed slowly peeling her panties down. He took them daintily off one ankle, and then the other, tossing them aside when he was done. Annie gasped, as Jeff!Abed kissed the inside of her leg on the way back up. Continuing up past the hem of her skirt, he kissed her through the fabric until he reached the apex.

Annie was still full dressed. She knew she was, really. Really, she did. But when Jeff!Abed placed his tongue  _right there_ , even through two layers of fabric, it made her arch her back and moan like no one could hear her. Abed wasn’t just miming, he was breathing hot moist breaths onto her body so that she could feel the heat, and really let the illusion take her over. Annie panted, made some really embarrassing nasally noises, and even as it occurred to her that this was probably going too far, she realized that before the night was over, she would be coming at the hands, or tongue, of this man.

“I want you inside of me.” She whined.

Jeff!Abed grinned from where he was still propped between her legs, but didn’t move. Annie was having none of this. She grabbed Jeff!Abed by the shoulders and hauled him up to kiss him again, wet and messy. This time it was Jeff!Abed who moaned when she flicked her tongue just so. Using this moment of weakness to her advantage, Annie wrapped her legs around his waist, and rolled them both over. Abed knew they had just fallen off the table, so he perpetuated their roll for the appropriate amount of time.

“Oof” Jeff!Abed said emphatically from underneith her, “You didn’t have to knock us off the table!”

Annie just giggled, leaning in for another kiss. Her real skirt was already ridding up from their position, but Jeff!Abed mimed pushing it up anyways. Annie rutted against him shamelessly, feeling both the fantasy prick and Abed’s real one rubbing against her clit through her panties. Jeff!Abed grabbed her ass in his hands and massaged each cheek with strong strokes. She moaned into his mouth, and ground against him harder. Annie felt Jeff!Abed’s mouth grin against hers, and felt dually frustrated with both men for making fun of her wonton pleasure. Then Jeff!Abed surprised her with a little pinch on her bottom.

“Abed!” Annie said in alarm, pulling up from the kiss and blushing profusely. It had both startled her and turned her on a little bit.

“Annie,” Jeff!Abed said, sounding a little irritated and condescending “I know you may be new to this, but it’s not exactly kosher to say another man’s name when you’re having sex with someone.”

Annie looked down at the man she had been dry humping. The image stuttered between Jeff!Abed, and the real image of Abed that lay beneath what her imagination was projecting. She hadn’t meant to say Abed’s name, but there it was. It was Abed who was making her feel this way, even if he was just reacting to her the way he thought Jeff would. Maybe Jeff wouldn’t be able to kiss her on the neck the way Abed had, or make her so suddenly wet from a little pinch on the butt. It occurred to her that if Abed was capable of driving her this crazy, then there was no reason for him to be pretending to be Jeff.

Annie sat all the way up where she was straddling Abed. He was still Jeff!Abed, looking at her with one eyebrow raised and an impatient smile.

“Pause simulation.” Annie announced to the room in a confident way. Abed propped himself up on his elbows, his expression of confusion now fully his own.

“What are you doing?”

Annie ignored him.

“Render environment: Greendale Study Room” looking down at Abed’s alarmed face, she gave him a self confident smile “Play program: Annie/Abed.”

Abed sat up, Annie still in his lap. He brushed her hair out of her face, looking at her in wonder. He kissed her, tentatively, then pulled back and looked at her again, cautiously.

“You know, we were already in the Greendale study room, you didn’t have to render the environment again.”

“Whatever.” Annie said with a shrug, throwing her arms around his neck, and planting a kiss on him.

Abed kissed her back, but broke away before Annie was prepared for it. He pulled back from her still puckered lips, and surveyed her. Annie blinked, confused as to why he hadn’t come back in to finish the kiss, and found him staring at her.

“This isn’t going to work.” Abed said seriously.

“Oh, I just thought…” Annie blushed, turned her face away. She felt suddenly exposed and foolish. She made to stand up, but Abed grabbed her hips and kept her in his lap.

“No, I just wouldn’t have sex with you in the study room. Jeff and Britta had sex on the table there.” Abed explained, matter-of-fact.

Annie screwed up her face in disgust at the idea, and Abed smiled knowingly.

“Render environment: Greendale blanket fort, Abed’s private quarters.”

As an environment more private and cozy formed around them, Abed readjusted himself so he sat crosslegged and Annie wrapped her legs around his waist properly to avoid falling off his lap.

“I thought you were supposed to be nutral, Nurse Annie.” Wartime!Abed whispered in her ear, sexily, but completely himself.

“I help the sick and injured, I’m not Sweden.” Nurse!Annie said haughtily, shifting her weight until she could feel that hot hardness again.

“What about the lonely and needy?” Abed asked, ghosting his lips across her jaw.

“Oh.” Annie’s face went soft and dreamy, “I can help with that.”

They kissed, and Annie found that it was easier to slip into this scenario than she thought possible. Annie’s first thought was that he would put them back in their paintball adventure, but this was so much better. Wartime!Abed was frustrated with his separation from Troy, and Nurse!Annie was exasperated by a selfish and manipulative Jeff. Abed, with his keen sense of observation and timing, had pinpointed the exact moment when the two of them, as themselves, could have come together in something carnal.

Wartime!Abed leaned them over so that he could roll on top of Nurse!Annie without breaking the kiss. Nurse!Annie stretched out on a bed of Dreamatorium!pillows, and groaned in real pleasure as Wartime!Abed began to kiss her neck like Jeff!Abed had done earlier.

It was different this time, though. Wartime!Abed was more contained, and less vain than Jeff, and so his approach was much more Annie-central. As he mouthed his way down her neck, he linked one hand gently with hers and brought it up over her head. He shifted, began kissing the other side of her neck and as he did he rubbed small circles on her wrist with his thumb.

Annie was undone. She arched up under him and babbled, wordless, crazy grunts and moans. Wartime!Abed did smile at her reaction, but not the way Jeff!Abed did. He raised himself up so that he could look down onto her face and let her see his smile. She huffed, like she was out of breath, looked up at him, bottom lip trembling and face flushed.

“Please…” she whispered, still bucking her hips up at him.

Abed didn’t reply. He was still smiling, looking over her entire face like he was seeing it for the first time.

“You want me?” He asked her, and he wasn’t being cocky. He trailed his fingers down her arm, sending sparks through her body that culminated low in her body.

“Yes, Abed.” Annie gasped, “Yes, of course.”

“Why?” He asked, again with no ego. Genuine curiosity.

Annie sat up on her elbows and gave him a bit of an annoyed look.

“Do we need to pause the-?”

“No.” Abed cut her short, “If this is happening, it wouldn’t matter when or where. I need to know.”

Annie lowered her eyebrows and pursed her lips in annoyance. Still, Abed hadn’t stopped touching her body. He held her hand in his, and brushed her hair back away from her face in the other hand. He kissed her cheek, her fingers, her neck, her shoulder. He nuzzled his face into her neck and mumbled against her skin.

“Why would you come to me, during a war.” He kissed her neck, and breathed on the moist spot it left behind. “Why me?”

So he  _was_ in character, Annie decided. Or at least, something like a character that was actually him from the past. Wartime!Abed, who still had his face buried in her neck, holding one of her hands above both their heads, used his other hand to slide under her shirt and touch the warm and tender tummy he found there. Nurse!Annie hummed with pleasure.

“Because I need something only you can give me.” She told the pillow fort, using her best breathy and romantic voice. “I can’t name it, I don’t know. But as soon as I knew you wanted me, I wanted you too. And I knew you would do things to my body that Jeff wouldn’t even think of.”

“I’m going to, Annie.” Abed said softly into her ear, “I’m going to make you scream my name.”

It was a very vain kind of sentence, but said with Abed’s usual borderline monotone voice, made it sound like a fact, not a brag.

“Once wasn’t enough?” Annie asked with a giggle.

“I don’t remember you screaming my name.” Wartime!Abed said as he went back to kissing her neck some more.“Oh, was it while you were with Jeff?”

“Yes. He was very annoyed.” Annie smiled and bit her bottom lip, “I shouted your name when I got really…really…”

Before Annie could decide if she was going to say ‘surprised’ or ‘horny’, Abed had claimed her lips again. His hand moved up and didn’t waste any time, slipping under her bra and gently squeezing her breast. Annie gasped and her breath grew ragged and heavy against Abed’s lips.

“Is that okay?” he asked, pulling away for a moment and looking into her eyes to make sure her answer was genuine.

“Yes, I…yes.” Annie sat up a little bit and began removing her cardigan. Abed helped, kissing her as he removed his hand from her breast in favor of a the better option.

Once the clothes started coming off, they didn’t stop. Abed removed his own hoodie and, with Annie’s help, the tight t-shirt under it. There was an awkward moment when the strap on Annie’s camosole got caught on her ear, and her flustered embarassment made the situation worse so that Abed had to intervene and calm her down. Abed somehow forgot he had shoes on, so his pants got stuck when he tried to get them off.

While Annie wriggled out of her skirt, she watched him struggle to kick off his shoes with his pants firmly wrapped inside out around them. He was only in his tight white briefs, and with the skinny jeans stuck on his feet it made him look a little like a bizarre merman. Before she could think to conceal it, Annie laughed. When Abed turned to look at her, still clearly flustered, Annie immediately regretted it.

“Pause simulation!” Abed demanded, and then went to work pulling his pants back up over his feet to free them.

Annie watched him for a few moments with a soft smile, but the smile quickly became a perverted. There was Abed, unfazed and unfazable Abed, stuck in his own jeans, but otherwise almost completely naked. The tighty-whiteys barely counted, she could see how hard he was very, very clearly through them. She’d always known he was skinny, but exposed like this she could see his toned thighs, flat tummy, and the muscles in his arms flexing and working. He had a very different body type from Jeff, but it was still quite nice to look at. And Annie, in only panties and a bra, found herself filled with a lusty confidence she would not normally think herself capable of.

“Here, let me help.” She giggled, crawling to him on all fours.

She untied his shoes, and as she did she leaned over a little more than was necessary so that her breasts hung down in an appealing way. When she pulled the shoes off, she looked up to meet his eyes and found them locked onto her cleavage like it was the only thing in the world. Once the shoes were off, they made easy work of his pants, and Annie crawled up the length of his body to straddling him.

Annie touched his chest, enjoying the smooth, warm skin against her palms. Abed was watching her, almost like he was outside himself, observing her. Annie was determined to give him a good show, leaning down to kiss his taught tummy, and working her kisses up slowly until she met his neck. There she kissed, and sucked, and tried a little biting, and finally worked a little sound of pleasure out of Abed.

He placed his hands on her thighs, smoothing them up until they cupped her ass. Annie groaned and rocked into his hands. Abed sucked her earlobe into his mouth and pressed her down so that their most intimate places were only separated by two very thin pieces of cloth. Annie found herself trapped by the pleasure of both things going on at once, mouth on her ear, rutting against each other so that ‘dry’ humping didn’t technically apply anymore.

“Abed!” she cried out, “Oh! Yes!”

Abed smiled, the brightest she had ever seen. With one hand he unclasped her bra without any trouble, the other securing her in his lap when she sat up. As she did, her bra fell away revealing her breasts to him completely for the first time. Annie watched his face, waiting for a frank appraisal, to be told that they were ‘good looking, even if they weren’t even’ or something like that. But instead Abed sat up, wrapping his arms around her so that he cradled her close to his body and their noses were an inch apart. The eyes contact was as intense as the feel of him against her soaking wet panties. Her breasts were pressed firmly against his chest, and their breath mingled as they rocked against each other. Annie groaned, whimpered, and found herself surprised at how close she was to coming just rutting against him like this.

“You have to say it.” Abed said softly. “Like you did for Jeff.”

“I…” Annie bit her bottom lip and tried to hide her face in Abed’s neck, but he wouldn’t let her. He threaded his fingers through her hair and cupped the back of her head gently but firmly. He kept the eye contact and Annie trembled from containing her cries of pleasure.

“I want you inside me.” She gasped out, “Please, Abed.”

As quickly as she said it, Abed rolled them over stripped them both of their remaining underwear. Annie couldn’t move, she didn’t know what she should be doing. She just lay there, on the Dreamatorium floor, squirming from sustained pleasure and biting her bottom lip like she was going to take it off. She did not, however, have any trouble deciding where her eyes should be. They were on Abed, or rather, they were on the hard length between Abed’s legs. He had gotten a condom out of the wallet in his discarded skinny jeans, and was rolling in down on himself. Abed wasn’t as scary as the dildo she’d seen, a little shorter and a little thinner, but it still looked impressive. It has a hypnotic sight.

Abed draped himself over her, running both hands up and down her sides and kissing her neck in the way she liked so much. She could feel him pressed against her, just skin on skin now. He stopped his ministrations on her body to kiss her, so it turned out that as hard and wet as they were, it was possible to be more so.

“Abed!” Annie shouted as their lips parted. She was frantic now.

He reached down and pushed her thighs up so that her legs were framed around him. He watched her as he positioned himself at her entrance. As he pushed inside, her mouth dropped open and she clutched at his biceps.

“Oh, oh! Oh my. I! Oh!” Annie babbled as Abed moved all the way inside her, tip to root. She braced herself, but he didn’t start moving right away. He wrapped his arms around her and mumbled in her ear all the best things she had ever heard.

“Relax, Annie. It’s okay. You are so beautiful. Careful, careful. You’re okay. You feel so good. Relax. I want to make you come. Come all over me. You are so beautiful.”

“Oh my God!” Annie moaned out, clenching and unclenching around him.

“Just like that, Annie.” Abed panted against her face, “That’s so good.”

Then, Abed started moving. Annie made a gurgling sound, and pulled Abed’s hair without meaning to. He was going slowly, trying to be considerate, but he couldn’t keep that pace up. Abed quickened his thrusts, and when he did Annie spread her legs as far apart as she could, but Abed knew that angle wasn’t going to work for long. He lifted her legs up, and she got the message, wrapping them around his waist and linking her feet behind him. It brought them closer together, as deep as he could possibly be, and he used the new position to his advantage. Annie was gasping and whining underneath him, chanting his name, making noises that had no place in the English language. She would have been ashamed of herself if she had had the presence of mind to realize the primal sounds were coming from her.

“Tell me when you’re coming.” Abed told her, “So I can come too.”

Annie now had a goal, and Annie with a goal was a formidable thing. She clenched hard around him, bucked her hips, sucked his bottom lip into her mouth. Her nails scratched across his back and they were going to leave marks. Abed grabbed her hair and turned her head so he could access her neck, and began working on her like he was trying to suck an orgasm out of the tender skin there. It just about worked, Annie was flailing from overwhelming pleasure.

“Hnnng. Hnnng. Hnnng.” Annie said with ever thrust and suck, “I’m…I’m…so close…so…close.”

“It’s okay, Annie.” Abed said intensely, still biting and sucking between his words, “Don’t be embarrassed. Let yourself come. Give it to me. Come on me. Come on!”

“I’m coming!” Annie screamed, arching up into him in a massive involuntarily jerk of her body.

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Annie.” Abed chanted, pulling back to fuck her frantically as she came.

A few thrusts after the last of the convulsions left Annie’s body, Abed was collapsing on top of her and jerking with each throw of his own orgasm. They held each other there, on the floor of the Dreamatorium, until strength found its way back into their sex-exhausted bodies. Then Abed gently pulled out on Annie’s body, and they both groaned a little at the loss. Abed carefully removed the condom and tied a knot in the top. He looked at it for a few moments, dangling from his fingertips, and clearly had absolutely no idea what to do with it. He set it down awkwardly next to where he was sitting and looked down at the naked form of Annie, still laid out on the floor.

“Um…can you hand me my panties?” She asked him.

Abed located all of Annie’s clothes easily in the otherwise empty room. He collected them with precision and care, not bothering to tend to his own until he had brought her every single item. It wasn’t until Annie was nearly finished dressing and he was pulling up his jeans that it occurred to him.

“We never reengaged the simulation.” Abed stated with some alarm.

“I guess not.” Annie blushed and gave him a small smile.

Abed stood very still, barefoot in his jeans with no shirt on, and looked around the room in a mixture of wonder and horror. It had not even occurred to him to restart the pillow fort environment program. He looked at Annie with the same expression of mixed concern, and she looked back at him, bewildered.

“I had planned on an alternative timeline.” Abed said as a way of explaining.

“What?” Annie asked, turning her head slightly the way she always did when she was confused.

“When you changed the program to feature you and me instead of Jeff.” Abed gestured robotically with his hands, but his eyes were wide and frightened “I set the environment to an alternative history. Now we’re outside of that. Or I should say, half of it was in an alternative history, and the other half was in the present. This causes all kinds of time-space paradoxes.”

“Are you saying you wish we hadn’t…” Annie settled into a miserable panic almost immediately, “You wish you hadn’t…”

Abed shook his head, no. And stepped up to place his hands on her shoulders.

“I just have to reevaluate.” He explained, “I assumed we would create an alternative history together. Maybe spend a couple hours a week in here rebuilding a past until we met up with our present. Now we had sex here, now, in the empty Dreamatorium instead of in the pillow fort during the Fort Wars.”

“Abed, let me let you in on something,” Annie smiled up at him with a little bit of that concern she always felt when he was so outside of her reality, “That’s exactly what would have happened whether or not we ran the program.”

Abed tilted his head to the side and gave her a look of confident disbelief.

“Either way, we… just had sex.” Annie expanded, biting her lip and looking at her feet.

Abed pulled her in so that she was pressed against his bare chest and held her in a tight hug. Annie threw her arms around his neck and relaxed into him with a relieved sigh. Abed pulled back, and gave her a sideways smile that was all-him.

“That being the case, I don’t think you should be with Jeff. Be with me instead. ” He said, simple and direct, “We’ll watch all the remakes of Pride & Prejudice and then reenact our favorite parts in the Dreamatorium, I’ll always sprinkle a little shredded cheese on your portion of buttered noodles, I’ll never be jealous or upset at you for being more successful than me, and I’ll make it my goal in life to try and capture how beautiful you are on camera.”

“Okay.” Annie said weakly, overwhelmed and pleased by what amounted to poetic gushing from Abed.

“Cool. Cool, cool, cool.” And then he kissed her.


End file.
